


If Maybe Midnight

by orphan_account



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Gen, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22987768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sailor Moon Sailor Stars anime one sentence fiction. Scowling, Sailor Iron Mouse tensed as soon as the Outer Senshi appeared.
Kudos: 1





	If Maybe Midnight

I never created Sailor Moon.

Scowling, Sailor Iron Mouse tensed as soon as the Outer Senshi appeared by trees after midnight and they mentioned rarely resting before she was attacked.

THE END


End file.
